The conventional way to detect the fluid pressure in pipes for a machine is to install detection members in the pipes and when the fluid passes through the pipes, the detection members detect the pressure of the fluid and the send a signal to the main control system so that the users can judge the signals and take proper actions to the fluid or the pipes.
However, for the pipes of vehicles, the pipes cannot be installed with the detection members due to the restriction of the structure of the pipes of vehicles. Furthermore, even if the pipes of vehicles can be installed with the detection members, not every vehicle can be installed with the detection members so that the volume and the pressure of the fluid for the vehicles cannot be easily detected.
The present invention intends to provide an exterior pressure detection device for detecting fluid pressure in pipes so that the pressure of the fluid in the pipes can be detected from outside of the pipes.